A Chance at Love
by rainbowcupcake1
Summary: In a world like this can love survive? Well that's what Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson ask themselves everyday. It happened in a blink of an eye, a zombie apocalypse has broken out and all Kurt wants to do is survive. He finds and becomes apart of a group trying to do the same; survive. Kurt starts to fall in love with Blaine and they question how can there love last?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee or any Walking Dead ideas.

So this is a new story I'm starting. Its going to be very different form the normal Glee. But im going to try and keep it as close to Glee as possible. Sorry for the mistakes! I hope you enjoy A Chance At Love!(:

Blaine's P.O.V:

I stood in the supermarket with a smug look on my face. The zombies watched me with hungry eyes as they pounded on the glass. i ran around the store looking for the things I needed. Most of the food had already been ransacked. I grabbed the few items that were left and took the back entrance out. It was clear for now but that couldn't last long. once I got to the main street I would have to run and run fast. I took a quick look and made a dash for it. I reached the passenger door, opened it and jumped in. I paused for a moment to breath. I scooted over to the drivers seat, turned on the car, and drove off. Ran over some zombies too. It took me about a half an hour to reach the camp. I was staying in the wood a little out of Lima, Ohio. The group I was with I met by luck.***Flashback*** the city was being evacuated due to the recent events. Which meant everyone was on the small highway leading out of the city. It was cramped and in the city you could see military dropping bombs and loud gunshots. I lost my boyfriend in the chaos of getting out. I started to walk around searching for him when I came across a group of people my age. "Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson. I'm looking for someone and wondering if you could help me?" a guy in a wheelchair who's name I later found out was Artie said "Maybe, describe him." "Well he's about 6', gray eyes, brown hair, and last I saw was wearing a red plaid shirt, grey benie, and skinny jeans… oh and his name is Sebastian." I ended. They all shook their heads. "Sorry" Artie apologized. A short girl with long brown hair and bangs stood up and told me "you should join us, were gonna head up to the woods and get out of this chaos." I thought about it for a moment. "Sure, why not" I got a feeling that I would be seeing Sebastian again.***end of flashback*** its been about a month since that night surprisingly we all got a long very well, some of the people were couples. I was happy that everyone accepted that I was gay, there was even another gay guy. I think I can make this whole end of the world thing work….

Well there you go chapter one. I hoped you enjoyed it. I love reviews (I mean who doesn't).But please review.


	2. Chapter 2

So I lost the rest of my story. I had the first 3 chapters done and I can't find them anymore so I guess I'm starting from scratch. Yay that makes me happy! Well here you go chapter 2…

Kurt's P.O. V

Slowly we got into a routine of what to do. I helped Quinn and Tina wash the laundry, while the rest went to prep things for tomorrow. I was washing clothes with the girls when they asked me a weird question.

"Hey Kurt, what do you think of Blaine?" I paused before I answered

"He's cute and really nice and all but I don't think he likes me very much." I shrugged

"Why do you think that?" Tina asked.

"Well he doesn't talk to me much and I've seen him give me weird looks" Quinn looked at me and said "Oh he likes you, I mean likes you likes you, he's just really shy" wow that was not expected. I never thought a guy like Blaine would be into a guy like me. I mean I'm sexy and I know it but, with what I put up with at school, I thought I was unliked. So it was a surprise for me to hear that. I looked down and blush, my face no doubt red as a tomato. That's one thing I hated, my blush I looked stupid. They said no more on the topic and I was thankful. Dinner came and went with me sneaking looks at Blaine. He would sometimes look at me. I went to bed that night and giddy. I had crush on Blaine, and he liked me! My happiness was short lived when I remembered Sebastian. I started to feel guilty and quickly thought of something else. But my mind always wondered back to Blaine. I didn't know what to do.

So I was in a good mood and decided to post chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
